Evolution of the Spiritual
Zs'Skayr becomes something that's more scary than anyone could imagine. Plot The trio was fighting Zs'Skayr in the woods. Danic fired a large beam of flames at him, but he phased through it and shot lasers at Danic, who got blasted into the ground. Xion blasted sound waves at him, but he be blocked the soundwaves and fired them back. Xion got blasted by them, but Sem dodged them by hiding behind a tree. (Sem): Time to beat him into the ground! Rath time! Sem activated the DNAtrix, chose Rath, and slammed down the DNAtrix. However, he became... (Sem): Phase? ''Come on! Last time I wanted Phase you gave me Rath, and now you give Phase when I want Rath? I hate you sometimes. Sem phased through the tree, and shot a laser at Zs'Skayr. However, he morphed through it. (Zs'Skayr): You can't defeat me! (Sem): Because you're over using your powers! (Zs'Skayr): Enough! He fired a plasma ray at Sem, but he dodged. (Sem): Did I offend you or something? Sem dived into Zs'Skayr, but something strange was happening. They started morphing together, but in a weird explosion, Sem blew out of Zs'Skayr, and changed back. (Sem): What the? Suddenly, a ghost came out of the smoke. It looked like Zs'Skayr, but had a white head and purple body. (Ghost): I am Zs'Skayr no more! I am Fay'Are! (Sem): Ooohhh... I get it! Like how Zs'Skayr is corrupted scare, Fay'Are is corrupted fear! Fay'Are shot a laser beam at Sem. He dodged it, but the laser shot the tree instead, which made it fall over on top of Sem. (Sem): Uh-oh. Sem pressed the DNAtrix dial and transformed into Waterflush. The tree fell on top of him, but he reformed on top of the tree. He shot a water bubble at Fay'Are, but he absorbed it and shot a plasma bubble. Waterflush travelled across the ground as a puddle, and reformed under Fay'Are and mixed into him. He started mixing and morphing, but then Sem transformed into Ninjbot and teleported both him and Fay'Are to space. (Fay'Are): What the? (Ninjbot): Seeya! Ninjbot teleported back to the woods and transformed back. (Xion): What happened to Zs'Skayr? (Sem): He mixed with Phase and turned into Fay'Are. I teleported him to space, and he should be there for a while. (Danic): So you didn't kill him? (Sem): Hey, he's a ghost, it's hard to kill what never lived. Teleporting him intro outer space was the best I could do. (Xion): So you couldn't just trap him in the Ledger Domain? (Sem): Well, we already have the Ultimate Techadon there, the day the Ledger Domain opens, I don't want both of them on my butt. 'THE END!''' Major Events *Zs'Skayr evolves into Fay'Are, and is stuck in space. *It us unknown what this has done to Phase. Trivia *The only reason why this episode really exists is because Ancy wanted to turn Zs'Skayr into a new villain. So sorry if it seems short. Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Sem 2.10 Category:AncientMinisterz